A known circular knitting machine has a needle cylinder movable with alternating rotary motion, a system for controlling the needles, and a disc or plate coaxial with the cylinder and movable with it. Such a machine is not capable of producing a plurality of the garments simultaneously, each garment requiring no further process to complete it. It is an object of the invention to permit the making of a plurality of complete garments simultaneously and quickly without any operations additional to the forming of the garments on the machine.